Trusted Platform Module (TPM) hardware is used in many computing devices to provide a root of trust for operation of the device. TPM hardware is typically implemented as a discrete chipset, and one TPM hardware unit is associated with each coherent computing node of an integrated circuit (IC) package. Traditional IC packages have only included a single coherent computing node (and consequently a single TPM chipset); however, some current and future packages may include two, four or more coherent computing nodes. Including discrete TPM chipsets for each node in a multinode IC package may occupy a large device footprint and require significant resources, which may limit the benefits of including multiple nodes in an IC package. Existing TPM chipsets, however, interface with only a single node, and thus existing systems are constrained to duplicate such TPM chipsets in a multinode package.